


everything about you

by starstarfairy



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Fanart, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] Gift for fencer_x for the HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange.</p>
<p>Prompt: Something involving either Haru or Rin being merfolk/sirens/whatnot and the human one in the relationship being fascinated by and exploring the less-than-human parts of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencer_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/gifts).



> I went with a Splash Free/Mook universe AU (since I didn’t have enough time to get too creative with the subject orz) and drew Rin admiring a transformed mer-Haru. I liked the idea of Haru having webbed fingers, and Rin admiring them like he admires everything about Haru, so I wanted to draw him kissing them tenderly~ and also, feeling his waist where his skin becomes scales~ I think Rin would take great care to admire these things about Haru, even if Haru thinks it’s kind of weird, and it even embarrasses him a little. (are you blushing, Haru-chan?!)
> 
> Happy Holidays! I hope you like it!! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Some more technical artwork notes below--
> 
> This is the first time I used colored linework instead of all one color (*cough* black *cough*), so I hope it looks okay that way--especially with more flat coloring. Unfortunately I didn't have a lot of time to fully render this. I was super busy with school until just a few days before the deadline so I had to whip this up in the past couple days, otherwise I would've definitely gone for more fleshed out coloring. I had a lot of trouble hammering out the anatomy and the fluidity of the pose though, so that really held me back time-wise as well. ;_; I also don't draw backgrounds very often... since I have to edit a lot of landscapes for my schoolwork, I know how they work and how to make them look more realistic, but drawing them from scratch is still a challenge.
> 
> If I'd had more time, I would've loved to attempt a ficlet to accompany this--the prompt certainly demanded something to be written for it! But ALAS, although I've cranked out a few fics in my time, when it gets down to it, I'm an artist. It takes me like, at least a month to write a 3-5k word fic (more if there's porn), whereas I can smash out some digital artwork in less than a week if I really put my mind to it. Someday I'll close this gap...


End file.
